The Anodite Blood
by woo0131
Summary: When Ben uses the Ultimate transformation a second time, a hidden power is awakened. What will our hero, his friends, and his family do?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic and it is set right when Ultimate Spidermonkey wraps Bivalvan in web.**_

_**Please be kind! Remember to comment on any mistakes or improvements. Hope you enjoy!**_

Gwen watched as Ben creamed the alien as Ultimate Spidermonkey. She watched as Ben wrapped the turtle like alien in a web. When Ben turned back to himself, Gwen suddenly felt an anodite among them. That feeling only lasted half a second but she still made out it came from where Ben was. She immediately raced towards Ben and saw him as normal as ever. She decided that she was just a bit off and dismissed the feeling.

Ben woke up after a good night's sleep. He remembered that the day before, after he had pwned Bivalvan, all he remembered was that he slapped the ultimatrix badge twice. He also remembered that he had blacked out for about a second or so before his senses returned. This sort of disturbed him in a way because this has never happened before. But, he wasn't going to let this get in the way of meeting Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothie. Kevin was treating and Ben wasn't about to miss out on a free smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the short first chapter, but I'm a student so I have to find time between homework to write this. Longer chapters will come soon because summer holiday for our school is starting soon.**_

Kevin finally gives in to Ben's request after Ben having bugged Kevin for a long time. Kevin finally hands him the money and Ben sprints to his favorite paying counter and orders his favorite drink, lemon lime watermelon smoothie. When he is walking back, trouble is here.

Forever Knights were everywhere with alien tech everywhere. The team is taken by surprise and both Kevin and Gwen were knocked over onto the ground by laser guns. Ben dropped the smoothie and transformed into Humongosaur while running towards the Forever Knights. He kicked and stomped but there was just too many Forever Knights. So he decided to turn into Ultimate Humongosaur and he slammed the Ultimatrix badge on his chest. Ben immediately started firing missiles from his hands but suddenly, the Ultimatrix timed out. Ben blacked out again. Luckily, Kevin and Gwen had gotten up and had witnessed the time out. Gwen again sensed a power similar to her own coming from Ben's direction but she couldn't think about it because she had to save Ben first. Gwen jumped in front of her unmoving cousin and started to shout energy discs and blasts while Kevin pummeled the Forever Knights from behind. After about a minute or so, Ben finally came to and Gwen couldn't sense the power anymore

As his sense of sight returned, he saw the Forever Knights retreating. Gwen ran towards Ben while Kevin ran towards his now flat car. Kevin yelled, "Why'd they have to crush my car!" With that he grabbed the last Forever Knight that was slower than the others, knocked him out, and threw him towards a tree. While Kevin was getting caught up with his car love, Gwen asked Ben a question while examining him for wounds or bruises. "Why didn't you move when you timed out?" Gwen asked. Ben answered softly, "I kinda blacked out and I don't remember what happened during that black out. I remember the Ultimatrix timing out but that's all that I remember. Maybe it's because I didn't get much sleep last night. Don't worry." So they decided to take Ben home and let him have a good rest. But, secretly, Gwen thought that there was something more to Ben's blackouts than just sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not much to explain here. Remember to comment!**_

After dropping Ben off, Kevin drove Gwen home. On the way Gwen asked Kevin, "Don't you think that what happened to Ben this afternoon seemed weird?"

"Well, I think its all just probably because he wears the Ultimatrix and he really just might be tired. Besides, being able to transform into different aliens with a watch _**is**_ weird."

Gwen got off and started to think that it was all just exhaustion from last night's fight with the Bivalvan.

As Gwen opened the door to her room and jumped onto her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard a voice. The voice sounded very familiar. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to erase the sleepiness. When she was finally awake, she heard the voice again. Gwen heard the voice utter the words, "Gwwweeeeeeen, Gwwwwweeeeeeeen."

It would've sounded like a ghost to anyone except for Gwen She knew instantly who this voice belonged to. "OK grandma, that won't work on me, you know that." Gwen said as Grandma Verdona appeared in front of her.

"I couldn't help it kiddo, it used to always work with your dad, well before he caught on anyways." said Verdona in her loving tone. Gwen then asked, "Why are you here? Don't you have stuff to do back on Anodine?"

"Well, I came here because yesterday, I felt a pulse of mana coming from Earth that only anodites could let off. The pulse was strong enough to reach me on Anodine. I thought that you had lost control of your powers and came as soon as possible to see if I could help. I'm so glad to see you OK. By the way, when did you learn to control your anodite form? I'm so happy for you!"

"Grandma, the thing is, I didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please comment if you have any improvement suggestions!**_

__As Gwen explained what had happened to Ben that day, Grandma Verdona's face went from a confused expression to an astonished one. She had never heard of anything like this before. After fully explaining the event, Gwen kept quiet for Grandma to process the information and respond.

There was no response for 5 whole minutes and Gwen felt that she had to break the silence. So she said, "So Grandma, what do you think?" Another tormenting minute pasted and Verdona finally replied, "I don't know what to say. There is no story or even a legend about this happening. Besides, the energy might not have come from Ben. It could've come from a planet close to Earth. You also said that you could sense the energy coming from Ben's _**direction**_. For now, let's just assume this is a huge coincidence, OK?" Gwen nodded obediently as Grandma left and she slept.

Early next morning, Ben woke to the SMS tone from his phone. He said to meet up and discuss what to do about the Forever Knights. When they met up about an hour later, they decided to sneak into the Forever Knights' castle to see if they could figure anything out. So they decided to sneak in that day at midnight. Kevin would pick both of them up at 11:00pm sharp

Ben went home and lied on his bed trying to remember what happened during his battle with the Forever Knights the day before. He tried to remember what had happened right before he blacked out. But after about an hour of thinking and a minor headache, he still couldn't figure anything out. The only thing he managed to recover from his memory was that he saw a flash of blue glowing light before he blacked out. He didn't think this was relevant so he decided to watch some Sumo-Slammers Evolution. Once he started to watch TV, his worries faded away and he totally forgot about his mission that night.

Ben eyes were knocked away from the television by the suddenly call from Kevin. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was already 11:00pm. So jumped out of bed, put on his green jacket and left for the Forever Knights' Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please Review!**_

As the team sneaked into the castle, Gwen had to urge to ask Ben loads of questions but decided to ignore them. They were hiding behind a pillar when they suddenly saw Kevin trying to swipe some alien tech from a shelf of weapons. They tried to tell him not to take anything but it was too late. Kevin touched it and immediately, the alarm sounded. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by Forever Knights. Ben transformed into Big Chill and froze everybody he saw, but there were too many. The team was starting to be overwhelmed so Ben went Ultimate and in no time at all, the Knights were frozen. The team continued towards the computer room while Ben froze anybody coming close to them. They finally reached the computer room. Kevin hacked the system like a pro and they found that the Forever Knights were, once again, trying to take the Ultimatrix.

Suddenly, the whole castle started to rumble and Kevin looked up from the computer screen and said, "They've activated the self destruct! We have to leave, NOW!" As if right on cue, the Ultimatrix timed out and Gwen expected to hear, "Oh, just great." from Ben but instead saw a Ben with glowing eyes. Gwen and Kevin yelled, "BEN, BEN, BEEEEEN, WAKE UP!" But there was no answer. They both knew that Ben had blacked out again. So, Kevin picked Ben up like the time Ben transformed into Alien X. They ran as fast as they could with Gwen putting up an energy umbrella to keep big chunks of rock crushing them. They got just in time to see the castle tumble behind them. They slowly walked to where Kevin parked the car. When they got there, there was a person with a cloak leaning on the car. Kevin instinctively screamed, "Get off my car! It's a new paint job!" But as they got closer, Kevin realized who it was. It was Verdona. But before having a conversation, they put Ben in the rear seat with Verdona and drove to Ben's house.

Ben's parents were out of town on a business trip so the house was empty. Verdona sat next to Ben sensing the energy coming from him.She had no doubt that it was an energy of an Anodite. But she was also sure that Ben didn't have the "spark". It was impossible for the gene to develop at such a late age. Ben was already unconscious for 2 hours so Verdona decided to take Ben to the backyard.

When the four of them got there, Grandma Verdona asked Gwen to fire energy discs at Ben which had been placed 10 meters from them. Gwen instinctively said, "No, I can't use my cousin for target practice!" But Verdona used that Grandma kept insuring her that if the disc was going to hit Ben, she would protect him. So, Gwen took her stance, aimed, and fired. It headed straight for Ben's head. Gwen glanced at Verdona and saw that she was just standing there. She glanced back at Ben with the disc almost getting contact with the face. Gwen cried, "Ben! Duck!" There was an explosion as the disc exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please Review!**_

As the smoke cleared, they saw an unscathed Ben standing there, still unconscious, with an energy shield in front of him. Gwen looked at Verdona. She had her hands up showing that it wasn't her. The shield had come from Ben.

The shield disappeared as Ben came back to his senses. His glowing eyes were gone and he said, "Aww man. Why won't you just work right you stupid waa.". He cut off as he realized that he was in his own backyard. "How did I get here?". He asked to a dropped jaw Gwen. She couldn't believe that Ben couldn't remember his near death experience just a moment ago.

They quickly shuffled back into the house. Well, three of them did. Gwen was still open mouthed so Kevin pushed her in. Anyways, Ben went to his room to wash his face. As he was doing that, the other three sat on the couch deliberating on what to tell Ben. Verdona won the group over with the idea to just tell him straight up.

When Ben finally decided to come down. Verdona signaled him to sit beside her. So he did and said, "What's up Grandma?" "You're an Anodite," Grandma Verdona replied. "Of course I am. Well I could be. If I could just figure out the master control combination on the Ultimatrix, then I could transform into one." "The Ultimatrix can't have Anodite DNA. Anodites are just made out of energy, we don't have a DNA." "I don't get it. What do you mean by me being an Anodite? Didn't you say that I didn't have the "spark"?" "I don't really get it either, but you are a true Anodite. When you were unconscious, I told Gwen to fire some energy discs at you." "Grandma!" "I'm sorry! But it was the only way to know what was happening to you. Anyways, have you noticed anything unusual about yourself lately?" "No, unless you count the black outs. My sight is full of this glowing light when I'm unconscious, that's just about it." "Oh. Let me test you. Try to lift up your hand and gather your energy there." So Ben lifted his hand and closed his eyes. A second later, energy surrounded his hand. "That was fast kiddo. You caught on so fast" "That's because some of my aliens require me to gather energy at the hands so I have had a lot practice with that." Ben responded.

As Gwen and Kevin left, Ben was with Verdona in the backyard trying to learn the basics of energy manipulation. For the next few days, Ben continues to learn about his new found powers. It was his nightmare come true, school after school. Verdona was a great teacher and although Ben failed most of the time. So the day came where Verdona had to go back to Anodine and she had finished training Ben with the basics. The team then sneaks into another Forever Knight castle. This time, making sure that Kevin didn't touch anything. They found out, using the computer, that the Forever Knights had gathered information on them. The Knights knew exactly what to do to defeat the team. They even knew what every last alien in Ben's Ultimatrix, well so far anyways, could do. They were assembling at their main castle a couple hundred miles away.

They went back home and tried to contact other plumbers for some backup. Unfortunately, all plumbers were at least a month away. So they chose to wait for them. In the mean time, Gwen and Kevin finally got time to do stuff together without an alien interrupting them. Ben stayed home practicing with his alien powers and his own powers. Occasionally he might take a break and spend some time watching Sumo-Slammers Originals and messing with the Ultimatrix to get the master control combination. This continued for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please Review!**_

After about a week or so, Ben had mastered what Gwen could first do, discs and shields. Ben got bored with training but Sumo-Slammers weren't on yet. So he decided to try using one of his ultimate transformations and seeing if he would black out again. He figured that even if he did, there was no one home to worry about him and he had a lot of time in his hands. So he chose Cannonbolt and evolved him to ultimate form. Ben had never tried this before so he was having a load of fun until the Ultimatrix timed out. Ben blacked out once again.

Meanwhile, when Gwen had once again felt Ben's energy pulses. She thought that he had froze again. Kevin was driving her home after their movie and dinner. Gwen immediately said, "Go to Ben's house, I think he blacked out again." "Are you sure? Do we really need to go? Ben's parents aren't home so I don't think there'll be any problems even if he did black out." Kevin said. "Kevin! He's my cousin!" Gwen yelled. "Alright!" Kevin said as he did a 180 degree turn.

When they got there, they couldn't find Ben anywhere. Kevin pocked the lock with a disapproving look from Gwen. Eventually, they barged into Ben's room to find no traces of him there. Gwen couldn't even track his mana. Finally, Kevin convinced Gwen that Ben was probably getting some chili fries or something. So they went home.

When he woke up, he discovered that he was no longer in his backyard. He was no longer even near his house. Ben looked out the window and saw a beautiful sky and many anodites walking aroun... "Wait! Anodites? I'm on Anodine?" Ben yelled. Then a familiar voice replied, "Hello kiddo. Welcome to Anodine. Isn't it beautiful?" "Why did you bring me here to Anodine? I think Gwen is more qualified to come here. Why didn't you bring her?" "I felt your energy and I knew you either blacked out again or released your Anodite form. So I came as soon as possible. I was relieved to see that you were just unconscious and decided to bring you here so we can solve that problem once and for all. I couldn't bring Gwen because Kevin would try to fight me with Gwen and she would hate me for it. I'll let those love birds do their things." "Great so why did you bring me here?" "I heard that you guys had a few weeks before your next mission. So I figured that I would get you here so we can train some more on some more complicated techniques." Ben thought, "I do have a few weeks. My parents aren't home and I think that Gwen and Kevin won't mind. Why not?" So they started on his training.

After about a week, Ben couldn't believe how much he had learned in a mere week. Ben learned to sense energy and could now create platforms to get to higher ground. But then One day, while he was training with Grandma Verdona, he suddenly felt a huge pain all over his body and he collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please Review!**_

When Ben finally awoke, he felt this throbbing all over his body. The throbbing went away while Ben stayed lying on his bed for about a few minutes more. Afterwards, he got up and went down stairs to where his Grandma sat. After Verdona noticed that Ben was awake. She immediately jumped, well floated, to her feet and gave him a huge bear hug that cut off his oxygen for a few seconds. When Grandma realized that she was killing Ben, she let go and looked at Ben with a serious look and asked, "Are you OK? You just collapsed on me. You really scared me." "I'm fine Grandma. By the way, have you found out what's causing my black out?" "No. All the doctors and books I've consulted don't have any records about what's happening to you. I think that you were just exhausted when you collapsed. I have a feeling it has something to do with the Ultimatrix. Why don't you tell Asmuth about it and see if he can tell you anything." Ben agreed and walked up to his room. As he closed the door, he felt a sharp pain. It was like his body was being torn apart. Ben fell to the floor and stayed there for five minutes.

As the pain vanished, he made his way to his bed and lied there. He decided to keep this from his Grandma because he didn't want her to worry. After regaining his breath, Ben continues with his plan to call Asmuth. He went and pretended to take apart the Ultimatrix on his desk and seconds later, a hologram appeared from the Ultimatrix and Asmuth yelled, "Don't you dare hack or break the Ultimatrix!" "I'm not doing anything to it! I just figured that I would be able to contact you if I pretended to hack it. I need to discuss something with you." Ben said. "I'm not concerned with your human conflicts or situations." "It's about the Ultimatrix." "I'll be there in a second." Asmuth said.

Asmuth appeared on the desk a few minutes later and said, "It's about why you have been blacking out isn't it?" Ben was shocked and said, "How did you know? Actually, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know. Anyways, that is my question. Do you have any idea why this is happening?" "Well, to be honest, the Ultimatrix was unfinished. The core was stolen by Albedo and he finished it. The power core had a huge hole that only Anodites can control the Ultimate transformations. The first Ultimate transformations would work for anybody but after you use and Ultimate transformation a second time, the Ultimatrix will try to detect the Anodite within if it exists. If it didn't, it would shut down all use of Ultimate transformations. We never tested the device on someone who had Anodite blood but not the spark. I guess the Ultimatrix found your inner Anodite and sort of released it. I'm sure your Grandma is very proud." "Oh. 'Kay, thanks for telling me." With that, Asmuth teleported away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please Review! I'm going to be putting this story down after this chapter. I may come back after a while but I don't guarantee it. Let your imagination run wild after reading this. I'm going to be working on another story.**_

Ben walked down the stairs after talking to Asmuth. Verdona noticed him and immediately started to ask questions about his conversation with Asmuth. After Ben had told his Grandma every excruciating detail about the conversation, they decided to take the day off and let Ben rest up a little. Ben goes back to his room and finds it extremely hard to fall asleep, but does eventually.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Gwen and Kevin continue trying to find Ben and epicly failing every time. They even tried to use the plumber satellite to orbit Earth and track Ben's DNA. When the days of Ben being missing continue to increase, their worry for Ben increase as well. One day, Gwen freaks out. She throws a huge tantrum which sends pulses of energy all over the universe. Grandma Verdona sensed the pulse and suddenly remembered that she still hadn't told Gwen and Kevin that she had taken Ben to Anodine. So Verdona wrote a note and warped it into Gwen's room that explained everything.

Back in Ben's current room, a cold sweat covered Ben's body. Suddenly, Ben wakes to the same kind of pain he had suffered before he had contacted Asmuth. But to him, something was off. He felt as if the pain was even worst. Ben thought to himself, "How could that be? How could that agonizing pain get worst?"


End file.
